galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Triton, Moon
Triton Union World – Sol System. Pop 7,000,000 Civics: Republic of Triton Triton was colonized quite early. In 2190 the first permanent colony was established and large Chemical factories grew. The main industry is Nitrogen Chemistry (Fertilizers, Explosives, Super glues, Cyanide and a host of other Nitrogen based products and compounds. Also water ice and metals were mined. The first colony (Lassell Town) grew into a major Sol System City with a Class A space port. Chemical production is still the main industry. The locals call themselves Tritons. Triton is the largest moon of the planet Neptune , discovered by Terrans on October 10, 1846, by English astronomer William Lassell . It is the only large moon in the Solar System with a retrograde orbit, which is an orbit in the opposite direction to its planet's rotation. At 2,700 kilometers (1,700 mi) in diameter, it is the seventh-largest moon in the Solar System. Because of its retrograde orbit and composition similar to Pluto's, Triton is thought to have been captured from the Kuiper belt. Triton has a surface of mostly frozen nitrogen, a mostly water ice crust, an icy mantle and a substantial core of rock and metal. The core makes up two-thirds of its total mass. Triton has a mean density of 2.061 grams per cubic centimeter (0.0745 lb/cu in)4 and is composed of approximately 15–35% water ice.5 Triton is one of the few moons in the Solar System known to be geologically active. As a consequence, its surface is relatively young, with a complex geological history revealed in intricate and mysterious cryovolcanic and tectonic terrains. Part of its crust is dotted with geysers thought to erupt nitrogen. Triton has a tenuous nitrogen atmosphere less than 1/70,000 the pressure of Earth's atmosphere at sea level. Triton is one of the most densely populated solar system objects in the Sol system. It is not only gateway and main hub to all the TNO destinations of the Sol System, it is also a heavily industrialized world with several bustling metros and a large Class A space port. Triton is home to several colleges and the William Lassell University (officially called the Triton Moon William Lassell University or TMWLU) The moon was colonized early and before the formation of the Union. The Ice and metal mining aspect of its Industry has been replaced by High Tech manufacturers. The largest employer is Toyota Galactic. Lassel town, Flammarion City and Lasat are the largest cities. Lassal is town the Capitol. More than 4 Billion individuals call Triton home. Triton is represented and also the seat of the TNO Association. The government is a direct elected 12 head council with no distinct leader. Triton is the largest moon of the planet Neptune, discovered on October 10, 1846, by English astronomer William Lassell. It is the only large moon in the Solar System with a retrograde orbit, which is an orbit in the opposite direction to its planet's rotation. At 2,700 km in diameter, it is the seventh-largest moon in the Solar System. Because of its retrograde orbit and composition similar to Pluto's, Triton is thought to have been captured from the Kuiper belt. Triton has a surface of mostly frozen nitrogen, a mostly water ice crust, an icy mantle and a substantial core of rock and metal. The core makes up two-thirds of its total mass. Triton has a mean density of 2.061 grams per cubic centimetre (0.0745 lb/cu in) and is composed of approximately 15–35% water ice. Triton is one of the few moons in the Solar System known to be geologically active. As a consequence, its surface is relatively young, with a complex geological history revealed in intricate and mysterious cryovolcanic and tectonic terrains. Part of its crust is dotted with geysers thought to erupt nitrogen. Triton has a tenuous nitrogen atmosphere less than 1/70,000 the pressure of Earth's atmosphere at sea level. Main Export : Chemcial Products, Nitrogen, Explosives, Fertilizers Import: Lux, Groceries Category:Celestial Real Estate Category:Moons Category:T